


A Song to Recall

by FantasyCrest (MagicsChampion)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 21:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12396822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicsChampion/pseuds/FantasyCrest
Summary: Sequel to A Miraculous Vision during the aftermath of the contest on what should be a magical night another Akuma strikes and another vision strikes not just those of the Miraculous but the whole city and through it new things can happen. Song fic one shot. Reviews welcome. Disclaimer inside.





	A Song to Recall

A Song to Recall

 

Paris at twilight. The city was ready to light up for the night ahead and for the Fairytale Masquerade Ball to be held tonight.

Magic seemed to be in the air and it seemed to be pretty prevalent in the room of Marinette Dupain-Cheng as she spun about the room and laughed giddily.

From where she hovered over the desk the Kwami, Tikki smiled and giggled.

"Marinette you're going to be late if you don't hurry up!" Marinette smiled and said "I know Tikki I'm just excited to be going to the ball and with Adrien of all people!"

The girl then turned her eyes to one of creations that one her this amazing opportunity. "But what I really can't believe is the fact that Mr.s Agreste wants me to actually wear the outfits I made tonight along with Adrien. We'll be matching, well sort of."

Tikki giggled quietly if only to herself as she thinks  _ if only you knew... _ Before saying "well Marinette, Mr. Agreste did say your outfits were good enough to wear to this and the clock is about the strike twelve for you so let's get going!"

Marinette smiled and nodded as she transformed herself into a lovely Cat Noir.

As she finished applying makeup and adjusting her mask Marinette heard her mother call up "Marinette the limo is here to pick you up!"

Marinette held out the black purse for Tikki to nestle into and gave a wide grin as the Kwami flew inside.

Hurrying downstairs, she paused long enough to give her mom and dad a hug, take one, maybe two pictures before heading outside and into the limo only for her good mood to come to a crashing halt somewhere between happiness, nervous, and awe.

Awe and nervous because Mr. Agreste was in the car dressed elegantly in a suit with a black mask.

Happy because Adrien was also there and in the ladybug costume she designed he looked like a prince!

As she sat down Marinette couldn't help but blink at the thought that resounded in her mind. A prince...

Marinette was broken from her musings by the sound of Mr. Agreste praising her work and warning the both of them to be on their best behavior.

The two teens nodded and then shared shy smiles with each other.

Eventually though the limo pulled up in front of the hotel Chloe's family owned from which the ballroom where the event tonight was being held.

Getting out was a bit of a challenge considering the paparazzi that suddenly chose now to bombard them but still with the aid of the family bodyguard the Gorilla they got through alright.

It was once they were inside though that things got busy.

Mr. Agreste got swept up by his colleagues, Chloe materialized from out of nowhere to try and steal Adrien away and it was as the two girls were waging war somewhat quietly that he evening unfortunate event began.

"Please darling can't we talk about this!"

"No. There's nothing to left to say Ashlyn I'm calling off the engagement."

Everyone watched the spectacle which seemed to have literally come out of nowhere as the woman proceeded to run off.

Adrien, and Marinette shared a concerned look.

Meanwhile from the private room she had run off to the woman raised eyes bleary with tears  a face smudged with makeup to the mirror.

"Tonight was supposed to be a night filled with magic, and wonder and, and love." The woman gasped out.

The woman was inconsolable and the only thing one could hear in that room were the sounds of gasps and sobs so naturally she didn't the fluttering sound of a butterfly making its way towards her. She herself heard nothing until it hit her bracelet and she heard a voice in her mind.

"My dear Fantasy Master. I am Hawk Moth I can give you the power to create the time you spoke of, the time you dream of, and all I ask in return is a favor, bring me the Miraculous!"

The woman eyes her reflection in the mirror and took note of the glow over face as she said "I will Hawk Moth" then her figure was covered in black energy.

Meanwhile back in the ballroom the party had continued to go on somewhat slowly and unsteadily but it had though Adrien and Marinette were wary though no one but themselves knew why really.

Then the tragedy they'd been expecting struck. The room's door banged open and over the screams at the sight of the figure there the Akuma cried out "fear not Parisians I Fantasy Master will make all your lives a dream!"

And then before anyone could do anything else including Marinette and Adrien to transform the world went white...

(ML)

In the city of Paris, a city of wide savannas and dust. A place of stone towers and buildings there was unrest.

The city had been attacked for years by an evil djinn that would send its spirits out to harry the people and life was filled with worry lately.

It was as this was explained to a young boy, Prince Marcello who merely rolled his eyes at the theatrics of his parents the queen and king who were explaining what needed to be done.

"Mother, Father, I told you I don't want to get married!"

"But Marcello dear I told you the only way to defeat the menace attacking our city is with_"

"The Miracle I know, it's the spell cast upon our city but it can only be called upon with True Love's Kiss and do you really think an arrange marriage will be capable of such a thing?"

His father the king replied "it wouldn't hurt to at least meet with them would it?”

Prince Marcello huffed and stomped away from the throne room escaping out into the gardens with a huff. The royal gardens was the place with the most greenery in the entire kingdom.

Prince Marcello sighed “what I wouldn’t give for the power to change my fate.”

From the fountains came a voice piping up saying “would you like to have such power?”

Prince Marcello looked and blanched falling down and crab walked backwards from the blowing red ball of light with two blue pinpoints for eyes.

“Don’t hurt me spirit!” He cried.

The being bobbed in the air in such a way that made Marcello think it was shaking its head as it said in a feminine voice “I won’t hurt you Mari-Marcello” she amended. “I am Tikki and I am here to help you.”

Prince Marcello frowned as he said “magical beings like you have been causing my fair city trouble why should I believe you?”

The lights that make up Tikki’s eyes sort of narrowed and went to one side as if glancing aside and thinking before the lights focused on Marcello as she said “I swear to you by the powers that be that I only want to help.”

Marcello’s eyes narrowed. The way “Tikki” had said it had sounded almost… hollow. Tikki just hovered in midair as she hoped that thing she just made up on the fly worked out and was rewarded when Marcello said slowly “what do I do?”

Tikki made a pleased noise as she bobbed in the air before with  small tink two objects gently dropped to the grass making Marcello look down at the earrings as she said happily “put these on.”

Marcello eyed them warily as he asked “are they cursed?”

Tikki giggled as she assured him “no quite the opposite actually.”

Marcello eyed her then the jewels before straightening to a kneeling position and reached with one hand to grab them but hesitated pulling back for a second before quickly snatching them up. 

When nothing bad immediately happened Marcello switched them out for the gold monstrosities he’d been wearing and once on he said to Tikki “OK?”

Tikki made a delighted noise and directed “now you just have to say Spots On!”

“Spots On?”

Tikki made a slight jumping noise as pink energy leaked off of Tikki and spiraled around Marcello transforming his clothes making him gasp in slight fear but that quickly went to awe as he gazed upon the new costume he wore that featured a red with black dots pattern.

Twisting this way and that as he looked himself over he got up as Tikki sounding tired said “as you are now you posses the powers of good fortune and creation and you can fight back against the evil in your city.”

Prince Marcello looked himself over again and said “with no sword?”

Tikki said “your tool is in your belt.”

Doing a bit of a double take Prince Marcello looked again and noticed something tucked in his belt.

Pulling it out he took it in and said a bit aghast “this, is a toy.”

Tikki gently corrected him “it’s a magic toy and it shouldn’t worry you, my… friend is also in town as is recruiting help too. Merely look for the black cat.”

Marcello looked at her then the toy and carefully threading the string around his fingers he gently threw the yo-yo and watched in surprise as it flew far over the palace walls and with a thud resounding down the string Marcello gave a firm tug and with a cry of fright found him soaring through the air.

Looking after him Tikki gave a giggle as she said “well that feels familiar” before bounding after him.

Meanwhile across the city a cat eared figure was strolling across the city her staff helping her to jump and maneuver across the rooftops. Cat Noir or Adriane behind the transformation was having a good time. Though as her gaze looked to the city walls Adriane reminded herself that she wasn’t doing this to see the sights her gaze was set on the city walls and what may beyond.

When Plagg had approached her earlier she had been in the process of packing a bag and was getting ready to cut her own hair and make her getaway to get out her prison cell called a house, and the city that makes up its prison. 

One conversation later she was heading for the walls and as she landed on a rooftop she heard a male voice screaming and looked up in time to see a boy wearing a mask and a costume like her all red with black dots on it come flying down from the sky and landing on top of resulting in a tangled tumblr that ended with Cat Noir lying on top of Ladybug the two's faces inches from each other as they stared into each other's eyes blushes beginning to glow on their faces when there was an explosion that got them to sit up and look in the direction…

(ML)

“Thanks for the help” Ladybug gasped as he and Cat Noir sat on the rooftop just trying to breathe. It was late in the afternoon and the two had just finished running away from the city guard after stopping that strange butterfly spirit.

After getting her breath back she said “thanks but I wouldn’t count on it anymore from now on” and as she finished saying that Cat Noir looked towards the wall a slightly anxious look on her face a fact Ladybug took note of.

“Why do you keep looking at the wall. Are you… a criminal or something?” He asked.

Cat Noir shook her head “no, nothing like that it’s just… I’m leaving the city tonight.”

Ladybug looked at the girl more than a little confused “but… why would you want to leave this city_”

“Is a prison” Cat Noir said flatly making her feelings on the matter rather clear.

Ladybug just looked at her being a prince he can say he didn’t exactly knew peace and safety but he could say he knew his city. And so taking a breath he said “maybe I can change your mind.”

Cat Noir made a ‘pfft’ noise as she blew out some air saying “I’ve seen all of this city I need to. Do you really think you can change my mind?”

“But would it really be so bad to come with me for the night?” Ladybug responded holding his hand out to the Cat Noir with a sparkling smile. “You say this city’s been your prison your entire life and yet you haven’t seen it as I have?” Gesturing to darkening sky he said “you've come so far already so escape with me as evening falls. There’s a world you have yet to truly see.”

Cat Noir hesitated and looked down doubt swirling in her cat eyes. “If I went with you, would it be safe?”

Ladybug nodded and said “sure do you trust me?’

Cat Noir stiffened and looked up sharply at him. For some reason those words resonated with her. “What did you say?” She responded rather breathlessly.

“Do you trust me?” Ladybug repeated to her with a smile.

Cat Noir looked at him studying him again and slowly a cat like grin slowly crawled onto her face and she said “I’m not sure why but yes.” Taking her Ladybug pulled her close and and with a toss of his yo-yo they went into the as Catr Noir gave off a laugh and as they soared around a tower Ladybug began to sing his words almost lost to the wind.

“I can show you the world shining, shimmering splendid. Tell me, princess when did you last let your heart decide?”

As they zoomed along the rooftops Ladybug pulled Cat Noir to a stop showing her the gardens this district of the city was known for “I can open your eyes. Take you wonder by wonder” then taking Cat Noir into a spin he directed her attention to one street then another and another “over sideways and under on a magical ride! A whole new world… A new fantastic point of view.” Pulling Cat Noir to his chest he lassoed a tower top and swung them into the air the motion enthralling her as he sang No one to tell us no, or where to go or say we're only dreaming.”

As they reached the top of the tower Cat Noir broke away singing “A whole new world, a dazzling place I never knew but when I'm way up here it's crystal clear, that now I'm in a whole new world with you.” Turning to Ladybug she broke into a bright smile as Ladybug followed along “Now I'm in a whole new world with you…”

Diving off the tower the two zoomed across the city as Cat Noir continued to sing with Ladybug chasing after her. “Unbelievable sights, indescribable feeling… Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling through an endless diamond sky.” Cat Noir came to a stop seeing her house though as she sang “A whole new world…” And turned sharply away squinting her eyes shut “Don't you dare close your eyes” Ladybug said though his touch making her look at him and after a split second sang “A hundred thousand things to see” Ladybug replied “hold your breath it gets better.”

Cat Noir swallowed saying “I'm like a shooting star, I’ve come so far” glancing back at her house she sang “I can't go back to where I used to be…” and as a shooting star shot across the sky the two shared a grin and followed it as if to chase it down with Ladybug taking the lead.

“A whole new world.” “Every turn a surprise.”   
“With new horizons to pursue.” “Every moment, red-letter”

The two eventually reached the royal palace and despite Marcello’s feelings on the matter they snuck into the gardens the two still singing I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare, let me share this whole new world with you.”

Coming to a secluded corner by the fountain the two sat down their energy began to die down as they sang “A whole new world.” “A whole new world.” 

“That's where we'll be.” “That's where we'll be.” “A thrilling chase.” “A wondrous place.” 

“For you and me…”

The two merely stared into each others eyes as taking a breath Cat Noir asked “Ladybug?”

“...Yeah.” He said.

“Do you believe in love at first sight.”

Ladybug gave a small smile as he said “I think I’m starting to.” He leaned in and both of their lips touched a wave of magic spreading out from them and whooshing across the city eventually reaching the walls making them shine and sparkle…

(ML)

Prince Marcello approached the house his parents had given him for his faux privacy letting out a breath. Today had been a bad day. The spoiled engagement party with the bandits attacking. Adriane’s father going so postal over safety and such. The discovery of the magic staff someone gave as a gift. Needless to say it had been very taxing and so it was with a heavy heart he wandered up to where he knew he would find Adriane still internally debating over that one topic that seemed to weigh so heavily on her mind.

And finally reaching the door that gave access to it Prince Marcello opened it and watched as Adriane sat despondent on the rooftop cradling the golden staff in her lap.

Enough was enough, it was time to push.

“Adriane what’s wrong?” He said to his beloved as she just stared before letting out a breath.

“Ever since father told me mother had disappeared I always wondered about the why and wanted to know.  But now I’m not really sure.”

Marcello smiled as he walked over and sat down next to him. “Yes you do.”

Adriane gave him a dry stare “and how do you know that?”

Marcello said “because I already know her.” At her confused look he elaborated “because I know you…” Taking a breath he began to sing “you gave my heart the world when it was locked up inside. You reached out your hand and I showed you the magic in your life. One look at your smile and I can see the light shining everywhere. People like you don’t come out of thin air.”

“Oh Marcello” Adriane said in despair as she too sang “you don’t understand there is so much that you don’t see, just think if you can what growing up had to be like for me.” Unbidden a memory of Adriane watching from the window of her house as a mother and daughter walked down the street holding hands.

“Your mother is someone who can show you who you are, mine wasn’t there so how can you say I don’t come out of thin air.”

Adriane let out a deep breath “there’s so much I want to know.”

Reaching out to touch the scepter Marcello replied “you’ve got the chance to learn.”

“If it I means I’d have to go?”

“We’ll stand together when we return.”

Gazing into each other eyes they continued to sing to each other “Our wedding can wait.” “I love you.”

“I think it’s worth a small delay” “Maybe you’re right?”

“And won’t it be great to have your mother see our wedding day?”

“I’ve waited so long to learn the truth.”

“And how at last we can finally say.”

Marcello looked at Adriane reassuringly. “Your mother is really there.”

Adriane stared back with a smile on her face “there’s so much that we might share.”

Marcello slowly said “and you’ll finally learn…” and as one they finished the song “you don’t come out of thin air...” As the scepter in their hands began to glow and rise.

When the phantasmal figure of the Oracle appeared before them it was with strong resolved faces that Prince Marcello and Adriane said “show us the truth.”

And the thing with magic is, it can be VERY literal and the magic that created the oracle was very aware of everything that was going on, EVERYTHING.

So when they said “show us the truth” it did.

And it was with a blinding flash Marinette as Ladybug and Adrien as Cat Noir stood in the middle of a wasteland with Fantasy Master right before them looking more than a little aghast at the sight.

After a moment the two moved silently agreeing to deal with the issue before them later…

(ML)

The whistles of rockets flew through the air as the night was beginning to reach its climax. The whole issue with Fantasy Master had only taken minutes to deal with in the real world and while no one else really knew what happened two others did. And that wasn’t the only thing they knew either.

Cat Noir and Ladybug merely sat in the infrastructure of the Eiffel Tower not really sure what to do with the knowledge of who lay beyond the others mask.

Then music drifted through the air, music Cat Noir recognized and so mustering his courage he sng “a whole new world…”

And was rewarded when Ladybug let out a light giggle before singing back “a whole new life…”

And as one they sang together “for you and me…”

As the fireworks reached their crescendo the two entwined their fingers as the magical night went on.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone so ages ago I wrote a little piece called A Miraculous Vision which was a short song fic using Cinderella songs. It was something I recall being something I just wanted to do. I told people when it came out that if people wanted it enough another piece might be possibly as a folow up. I received a decent amount (by my standards anyways) so it got put on my to-do list and after all the things I've been dealing with were resolved to a point I was able to make this. Now originally I wanted to use Sleeping Beauty songs for this but with what I had planned it didn't work so I went with Aladdin songs. I went with using "Cat Noir" instead of "Chat Noir" like I do with MiracuCaptors because I used "Cat Noir" in A Miraculous Vision and I wanted to be consistent. Now there won't be any other corresponding pieces to follow this one but... I do have a rough, VERY rough idea for an ongoing Miraculous Ladybug song fic project and if enough people say they want to see it it will go up on my possible project list in terms of priority and such and you will see it. Of course I will have to figure out how to handle song lyrics in stories better cause this feels a little rough so if anyone has any advice on that front I would be grateful. Nothing else to say I hope you like this. I don't own Miraculous Ladybug or Aladdin in any way, shape, or form. Thanks to my beta Ashski of DeviantArt. Reviews welcome.


End file.
